


Here and Now

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Derek le gusta Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Desde ayer empecé a escribir cosas random y justo ahorita acabo de terminar de escribir esto así que espero que les guste.

A Derek le gusta Stiles.

Le gusta la forma en la que sus dedos se mueven sobre el teclado del ordenador, el sonido de su corazón cuando se ríe y el aroma que desprende los días de exámenes. Le gusta porque aunque siente la presión en el cuello el sigue asistiendo a las juntas de manada y comprando galones de agua para después del entrenamiento.

Le gusta la forma en la que siempre tiene una respuesta para todo y como suena su voz cuando tararea canciones que nadie más escucha.

Le gusta su sonrisa, sus labios, sus ojos, su cerebro, su manía de nunca quedarse callado y los abrazos que le da a Erica como si pensara que un día va a desaparecer.

Le gusta Stiles y también le gusta Braeden. Le gusta porque es fuerte y no se tienta para matar. Le gusta porque con ella siempre tiene tiempo para follar y para ir a tomarse una cerveza. Le gusta porque ella no le conoce.

 

Pero si pone todo en una balanza esta se inclinaría hacía el humano porque aunque ella sea una belleza no le soporta en sus días malos.

Si el grita ella lo hace también, le reclama cosas que el no conoce que debía hacer mejor y la única solución es follar para olvidar.

Derek no quiere olvidar así que luego de la tercera vez que sucede se cuela en la habitación de Stiles.

 

Stiles, el único que siempre tiene la ventana abierta para él, el único que apenas verlo pararse tenso y con los ojos a punto del rojo le ofrece su cama para que se ponga cómodo mientras él le prepara un café cargado con una cantidad enorme de leche y un cigarro.

Cuando vuelve abre la ventana todo lo que se puede y así esté haciendo algo de fresco enciende el ventilador del techo para que comprenda que está permitido fumar y despotricar como se le dé la gana.

Derek lo hace, maldice a todos, reniega de Peter, se olvida de Dios y cae en la melancolía. Stiles lo escucha tranquilo sentado frente a él en la silla giratoria de su escritorio sin decir ni una sola palabra y con el ceño fruncido mostrando su consentimiento ante todo lo que el lobo dice porque si algo tiene Derek cuando se molesta es que suelta toda la verdad sin tapujos.

Cuando el cigarro se acaba y Stiles suelta su lapicero es cuando los largos dedos del chico se enredan con los suyos dándole un apoyo que nadie más puede porque es un día malo, un día que empezó con una pesadilla y acaba con la culpa que le carcome a diario fuerte y oscura.

 

Stiles le prepara cena, chuletas con papas. No siempre es eso, a veces cenan ensalada con el Sheriff contando su día y Stiles mirando a ambos con cuidado.

A Derek también le gusta eso, formar parte de esas cenas.

Stiles le entrega un pijama que compró de la talla de Derek color azul y su cepillo de dientes negro para que se asee. Cuando vuelve a la habitación el lado izquierdo de la cama está abierto, huele a Stiles y hay una nueva almohada.

No duda en quedarse dormido.

Por la mañana está mucho mejor. Debería cambiarse y dejar el pijama doblado en la mesita, es todo lo que hace antes de irse pero esta vez no. En esta ocasión se queda a ver la forma tan peculiar de dormir y besarle.

Así como está sólo se inclina y besa su frente antes de sus labios.

-Te quiero -Dice casi en un murmullo antes de abrazarlo contra su cuerpo escondiendo cada trocito de su piel como si fuera un caparazón.

 

Es medio día de un día de clases cuando se despiertan. Stiles le mira y se aleja oliendo a vergüenza.

Huele a lo mismo cuando hace el desayuno y Derek lo abraza quitándole la palita para que el abrazo sea más cómodo.

-Eres tu -Le dice alejando el cabello aplastado de sus ojos -Siempre tú.

A ninguno le van las cosas cursis pero cuando se besan no se ocupan de eso.

No se preocupan porque los labios de Stiles sepan a adderal diluido en jugo de naranja, tampoco porque en lugar de ser salvaje es una pequeña batalla entre los puros labios acariciando despacio sin profundizar.

A Derek le gusta Stiles cuando rodea su cuello con sus brazos y le encaja sin querer un poquito las uñas en el proceso de estar de pie y estar sentado en la encimera con un hombre lobo entre sus piernas acariciando desde su cintura hasta sus muslos y de regreso hasta poder tomar sus manos y besarle las muñecas con la veneración que se merece por no verlo como objeto sexual.

Por sonreírle y no reclamarle nada a pesar de que tiene mucho que gritarle también.

-se me va a quemar el desayuno-Murmura el adolescente recargando su frente en su barbilla sin quitar la sonrisa.

Derek sabe que Stiles sabe que a partir de ese momento son ellos y nadie más en medio.

Que en los días buenos y los días malos estarán ahí como siempre ha sido.

El lobo le besa la sien antes de dejarlo bajar sonriendo de alivio al verlo tan normal y tranquilo. Se pregunta hace cuanto que es así pero no se responde porque sólo importa el aquí y el ahora.

 

Pasadas dos semanas Derek descubre que le gusta Stiles llevando sus camisas de cuadros y leyendo cómics. Le gustan sus labios cuando están contra su cuello y como siempre tiene una lata de cerveza bien fría para cuando Braeden vuelve de una cacería. Le gusta cómo le sonríe a Lydia y como se sienta a ver el partido de los Mets con Boyd y Jackson.

Le gustan su voz al despertar y el color de su iPod. Pero sobre todo le gusta cuando se despierta y Stiles está ahí con su boxer y el libro de matemáticas abierto, disfruta de llevarlo de vuelta a la cama, prepararle café y acomodarlo entre sus piernas para poder resolver juntos su tarea.

Un día se despierta y se da cuenta de que ya no sólo le gusta. Se asusta porque casi lo ve brillar a su lado, pequeño y vibrante riendo con Allison.

Parrish le mira a distancia y le guiña el ojo antes de besar la mejilla de John Stilinski. El hombre sonríe como no lo había hecho antes y lo deja ir a sentarse porque la reunión está por empezar ahora que están todos presentes.

Hay un hada haciendo de las suyas y eso no espera, así como tampoco espera el beso que Stiles le da en el ceño fruncido.

-Te quiero -Suelta sin más y aunque quiso decir otra cosa la palabra aún viene grande pero cuando sea el momento la dirá con la misma convicción con la que acepta ir a comer con su suegro al día siguiente.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora si ya pueden dejarme comentarios~  
> Y no crean que me he olvidado de los Juegos, publicaré el sábado igual que siempre. 
> 
> Saludos y gracias por leer~


End file.
